


and we all fell down when the sun came up

by nunaseaweed



Series: Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time [12]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, biana's hurt, dex is dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunaseaweed/pseuds/nunaseaweed
Summary: Dex overreacting over Biana getting hurt, big heap of sleeping bodies.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker
Series: Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159292
Kudos: 7





	and we all fell down when the sun came up

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Keeper of the Lost Cities. It's on my bucket list tho.  
> Notes:  
> -This is dedicated to my friend Soap.  
> -I was inspired to write this by the two of us sitting in the car holding pieces of paper that said “Elwin” and “Dex”. I held up “Dex” and she took “Elwin” and smacked “Dex” out of my hand. That’s when we had the idea for this entire thing.  
> -Shout out to Fishy (you’re an awesome friend, so supportive.)  
> -There’s no timeline for this.

All Dex could hear was his heartbeat pounding against his ears. His vision was blurry.

After a few moments his vision cleared, and he was vaguely aware of Fitz sitting in the corner of the Healing Center, head between his knees and obvious tear stains on his arms. Sophie, with teary eyes, was sitting beside him muttering comforting words.

Dex knew what those tears were for. Who, those tears were for. He refused to let his vision cloud up again. 

He thought he couldn’t hear anything, but then he realized that everyone was being quiet. Dex was about to ask why but then he saw Tam asleep on one of the cots with Linh standing next to him. Although she was trying to wake him up, they needed to wake him up nicely. A grumpy Tam was an uncooperative one.

He saw Keefe standing by a cot helping Elwin put someone on it. When Dex saw the teal skirt with bloodstains on it draped over the side of the cot, he became sharply aware of how much time had passed since he was thinking clearly. 

Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes since Keefe had brought back a slightly concussed Tam and a bleeding Biana. 

Elwin walked over, holding a bottle and saying something. When Dex didn’t answer, he turned around and gave the bottle to Keefe. Then Elwin did something no one expected. 

He full-force slapped Dex across the face. Then he grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a big shake. “GET IT TOGETHER!” he yelled. A recently awoken Tam who had no idea what was going on gave a small laugh. Keefe, Linh, and Elwin gave small smiles at that.

Elwin took the bottle from Keefe and gave it to Dex. “This will clear up your head,” he was saying.

After Dex took it, he did feel a lot better. He listened attentively as Elwin explained that Biana had a big gash across her midriff and had some internal bleeding in her stomach. “We need you to modify your stitching device so that it can do internal stitches. I would do it, but the area is really hard to reach and I might end up causing more damage. And we need you to do that quickly because she’s gonna bleed out within the next two hours.” He paused and looked at Fitz. “Honestly, with your tech, this isn’t that bad. She’ll be fine. You and Fitz are being dramatic.”

“What do you mean?” Dex asked. He was sure he wasn’t being too dramatic.

Linh took the liberty to answer his question. “Well Fitz is being a crybaby and you zoned out for fifteen minutes without moving. I don’t even think you blinked.”

Dex nodded as he spoke, “Yeah that’s a bit much.”

“Now go make the thingy for the thingy so Biana doesn’t die,” Keefe said, and Dex didn’t even take a moment to make fun of him as he left.

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



An hour and a half later, Sophie stood discussing things with Edaline via imparter, and Linh and Tam stood in the corner of the room talking. Keefe was slumped against a wall, and Fitz was the same across from him.

Dex walked in from the room that Elwin was performing surgery on Biana in, looking exhausted. He had been in there for half an hour.

Without saying a word, he walked over to where Keefe was sitting and sat down next to him. He tilted his head back against the wall and immediately fell asleep. 

After a few minutes, his head tilted to the side and fell on to Keefe’s shoulder, then slid and settled in his lap. Keefe was too tired to move him, plus Dex looked so peaceful, he didn’t want to disturb that. Then Tam walked over and also put his head in Keefe’s lap. Fitz crawled across the room and set his head down on Keefe’s shoulder. Linh used her brother’s stomach as a pillow; Sophie put her imparter away and curled up at Fitz’s side. 

They all fell asleep within minutes. 

After a few hours, a small voice said, “I want to join.”

Keefe, even being half asleep, was able to recognize the voice of his best friend’s sister.

He looked up at Biana, who was laying on a cot in front of them. She was changed out of her bloody dress and into a comfortable tunic. She looked as if she just woke up, which she probably had. 

“You good?” Keefe asked her.

“Fine, just feeling left out,” she answered, fake hurt included. 

Without giving a warning to the bodies piled on him, Keefe stood up. Fitz, Dex, and Tam’s heads hit the floor, and they glared at him as he walked towards Biana. Tam and Fitz gently moved the girls’ heads but they (being light sleepers) woke up anyway. 

Everyone climbed into bed with Biana, Fitz and Dex at her sides, Sophie clinging to Fitz and Keefe beside Dex. Tam and Linh situated themselves on top of them all.

“Okay, everybody comfy?” Keefe called out. When he heard no rejection, he used telekinesis to put a couple of blankets over them and closed his eyes. 

“WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?” Elwin’s yell woke them up hours later.

“Sleeping, which we shall continue,” was Tam’s salty response.

“Her stitches!”

Dex turned to Biana, “Your stitches good?” She nodded. “Her stitches are fine,” he called out to Elwin. 

They all went back to sleep. Elwin chuckled to himself. Those kids were close.


End file.
